Badgerface
"Badgerface's expession darkened and Owlpaw took a shaky breathe, not sure how the short-tempered black and white spotted deputy would respond to this rogue telling him off. The she-cat grinned and paced around Badgerface. "What's the matter, fluffy?" She taunted, obviously trying to get him to attack her, an adrenaline junky at it's best. He let out a low growl, flattening his ears as Owlpaw gaped at the deputy's side. The deputy didn't speak he just moved. He got low like he was about to pounce as the she-cat grinned a toothy smile and lunged at him, but Badgerface only pretended to pounce, sending the rogue female flying over the top of him and slamming into the grass. Owlpaw was lucky that the she-cat only flew past him, now realizing why Rowanstar had chosen some one like Badgerface for deputy. He was much more clever than most cats, and certainly more clever than he was." '' Allegiances '''Badgerface' is a short-tempered black and white spotted tom, with an extremely keen and clever personality, but can be extremely warm and friendly around his fellow warriors, but looks down on apprentices and elders because he simply feels he is greater. Current: StarClan (Modern) Past: FireClan Age: Approx 3 or 4 years Also known as: Badgerkit, and Badgerpaw 'Family-' Half-brother: Iceblaze Foster-mother: Redwing Foster-sister (s): Mousestep, Stumpytail 'Education-' Mentor(s): Cliff-fall, Rowansocks (star) 'Deputy Position-' Preceded by- Rowansocks Succeded by- Owleyes 'Life and Death- ' Cause of Death: Killed by Venom in a battle at FireClan 'Book Appearences- ' Alive- Rise Of FireClan #1: The Lost Prophecy Rise Of FireClan #2: The Return Of BloodClan (coming soon) Extra Edition: Squirrelflight's Past (Coming soon) StarClan- The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #2: Hopeless Love (coming soon) History As a kit, Badgerkit was rescued from the Two-leg place. His exact true origin is unknown. Redwing, a queen at the time, took Badgerkit in willingly and nursed them along with Stumpykit and Mousekit. Badgerkit was never told about his origins, but since Iceblaze was rescued from the same area, it is believed they are half brothers. Badgerpaw was mentored by Cliff-fall, Rowansocks's brother, and often went on patrols with Mousepaw and Rowansocks. Cliff-fall was a kind, attentive mentor, who cared to listen to his opinion, and always answered his questions no matter how insane or irrational the questions were. Cliff-fall was an open mentor. When Badgerface earned his warrior name it wasn't long till Cliff-fall, Rowansocks and Badgerface became a small group of hunting partners. They ventured everywhere to hunt, and Rowansocks was probably Badgerface's best and only friend besides his previous mentor and his supposed half-brother Iceblaze. When Sandstar passed away and Rowanstar became leader, she originally picked Cliff-fall for deputy, but Cliff-fall refused and said he wasn't worthy to be a leader of any kind, so Rowanstar chose Badgerface for deputy. Lost Prophecy Badgerface isn't mentioned very much in Lost Prophecy, but he is seen in the part where Owlpaw is accused of treason to the clan, with Snowpaw and Rowanstar. His defining moment out of the entire book is probably the scene of his death. Where FireClan and ThunderClan were fighting against BloodClan to try and save FireClan territory from their paws. The battle was eventually lost and FireClan moved into the abandonned ShadowClan territory. Badgerface was incharge of protecting apprentices while the battle went on, since an apprentice had already been lost to the rogues, He outwits a rogue named Venom by ducking when she pounced at him, causing her to smash into the dirt. Venom turned around and grabbed Badgerface by the flank, sinking her long claws into his body causing Owlpaw to flee from the deputy's side. Eventually Venom had Badgerface pinned belly up, and sliced him open from tail tip to chin, killing him instantly. More information coming soon..